fade
by hoshino kaze
Summary: akan ada tempat baru untuk berlabu, akan ada obat untuk semua luka, akan ada pengganti untuk yang pergi kecuali cinta sejati.


fade

FAIZA ARIFA·11 JUNI 2017

didedikasikan untuk Ràyï ReÀtá, hope you like it

a kurobas fanfiction.

desclaimer not my own. fujimaki tadatoshi, kalo ga salah.

rate : t.

hurt? dark? psikologis? drama?

.

.

" letakan saja kopermu disana, dan beristirahatlah." kalimat itu mutlak, seperti mantra yang mengikat. dan kuroko tetsuya cukup terbiasa dengan ini-dia hanya meragukan keputusannya untuk menetap di bawah naungan atap yang sama dengan akashi seijuuro- bahkan meskipun hanya sementara.

" kau pasti lelah hari ini." akashi mengulurkan susu hangat rasa vanilla pada kuroko, dan secara diam-diam kuroko merinding membayangkan dari mana asal susu vanila ini karna akashi seijuuro, seperti yang diketahui dunia, tidak doyan sama sekali dengan hal-hal manis. Dan kedatangan kuroko tidak direncanakan sebelumnya. Dia datang terlalu tiba-tiba, kan?

meresapi hangat yang mengaliri tenggorokannya, kuroko mulai merasa lebih tenang." terimakasih sudah menampungku, akashi-kun."

akashi hanya tersenyum secara misterius-tidak tertebak apakah itu bermakna hangat atau sebaliknya- " kau bisa mengandalkanku kapanpun." ujarnya menepuk kepala kuroko dengan lembut. dan memperburuk kekacauan malam ini, kuroko mendadak terserang mual yang berlebihan, gelas vanilannya jatuh dan tumpah ruah membasahi lantai, dan sebelum sempat mencapai westafel-yang dia sendiri belum tau dimana letaknya- isi perutnya yang nyaris kosong membeludak keluar, menyisakan bau asam lambung dan cairan vanila yang berdiam hanya sementara di sana.

akashi menepuk-nepuk punggung kuroko. membuat pria mungil itu kembali ingin muntah, ini jauh lebih menyakitkan karna perutnya sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk di keluarkan.

" ayo minum air hangat dulu, tetsuya" akashi sigap memapah kuroko yang terkulai lemas. semua gerakan akashi terekam kabur dalam ingatan kuroko, dia tidak mampu lagi untuk merespon apapun yang diperintahkan akashi karna tubuhnya terlalu lelah.

ya tuhan dia seharusnya tidak bisa lebih merepotkan dari ini kan?

.

.

.

" kuroko tetsuya menderita kepanikan berlebihan. ia mengalami tekanan emosional dan psikologis yang besar, biasanya hal ini terjadi karena kejadian yang sangat disayangkan atau pengalaman yang berkaitan dengan kekerasan, sejauh ini dia tidak pernah bercerita apapun padaku sejak hari pertama konsultas." penjelasan midorima membantu banyak puzzle tersusun rapi.

keduanya tau pasti apa 'kejadian yang sangat di sayangkan' yang terjadi pada kuroko. namun keduanya hanya tak ingin membicarakannya.

" akhir-akhir ini, dia mengkonsumsi terlalu banyak obat penenang dalam dosis yang sembarangan." tambah dokter muda itu tenang." sebentar lagi dia bisa overdosis dan meninggal."

akashi menghela nafas di ujung telpon. menghubungi midorima dan menanyakan kasus pasiennya adalah pelanggaran kode etik, tapi koneksi masalalu mereka terlampau kuat untuk melangkahi aturan." atau dia akan mati dengan memotong nadinya sendiri" tambahnya lagi, gamang.

" dia tidak akan pernah melakukan itu, shintarou." akashi bertitah.

" oh ya? bagaimana caranya?"

.

.

.

membuka matanya yang terasa di timpa batu karang, kuroko menyadari bahwa akashi di sana. menatapnya dengan dua bola mata berbeda warna.

" lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu, akashi-kun." kuroko beringsut menyingkirkan selimutnya. batal. kakinya telanjang sempurna. dia kembali merapikannya dengan rasa malu.

" bajumu kotor kena muntahan, jadi aku ganti." tidak ada permintaan maaf di sana. mereka sama-sama pria sih, jadi seharusnya tidak masalah, kecuali karna keduanya tau orientasi masing-masing memungkinkan probabilitas rasa malu kuroko meningkat tajam.

" terimakasih akashi-kun." kuroko menghela nafas berat. keputusannya salah. berlari ke kyuushu dan meninggalkan tokyo hanya untuk melupakan adalah pilihan yang buruk, terutama karna ia telah merepotkan kapten tim basketnya saat smp dulu.

" kau tidak merepotkan. aku memaksamu tinggal sampai kau benar-benar pulih." ujar akashi dengan nada tenang menekan." setidaknya sampai kau lupa."

 _sampai kau lupa._

kalimat itu terngiang dalam benak kuroko seharian, dia tidak melakukan apapun selain berbaring dan makan. bahkan tidak juga mandi dan membereskan barang, akashi mengurusnya dengan baik hingga rasa bersalah meliputinya, sayang kuroko tak punya anti-absolut untuk bisa menentang apapun perintah akashi.

jadi kuroko membiarkan hari berlalu dan malam menjelang dengan berfikir tentang cara terbaik _agar kuroko lupa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

keesokan paginya jauh lebih baik. kurko bangun cepat karna terlalu banyak tidur, dan menyiapkan sarapan. sisa kekacauan kemarin sepertinya telah lenyap karna akashi yang membereskannya (atau pelayannya yang banyak namun tak terlihat), yang manapun itu, ia letakan omlet dan sosis bakar diatas meja, dengan segelas teh citrus dan susu vanilla untuknya , tentunya sebagai balasan kebaikan akashi yang terlalu banyak-ini sih rasanya bukan apapun.

" terimakasih, tetsuya." akashi hadir dalam balutan kimono rumahan. dia mempesona seandainya saja kuroko jatuh pada pria berambut merah ini. _seandainya saja. . ._

" berhenti berfikir terlalu banyak, tetsuya. ayo kita santap makanan ini selagi hangat."

menurut, kuroko menyendokan sosis kemulutnya dalam hening. para bangsawan tidak pernah benar-benar mengobrol saat makan, tapi itu nyatanya membuat kuroko tenang. akashi membuatnya tenang. dan kenyataan itu cukup manis untuk masalalu mereka yang tak bisa di bilang baik

" kita seperti pasangan pengantin baru" ujar akashi dengan serbet di mulutnya. ia selesai.

" lucu akashi-kun. kita berdua tau, aku tidak akan pernah menikah."

" aku tau." ujar akashi tenang. dia membereskan piring kotornya ke wetafel dan menyalakan keran air. kuroko berniat mencegahnya. tapi memangnya dia bisa?

lagi pula keberadaan akashi yang membelakangi punggungnya membantu kuroko untuk tidak terlihat memerah karna malu. dia bersyukur pada muka datar bawaan lahirnya.

.

.

.

" kau sendiri, bagaimana keadaanmu?" midorima membuat nada kesal yang tersamarkan oleh pribadinya yang sinis. akashi menerjemahkannya sebagai khawatir.

" aku baik-baik saja."

" baguslah kalau kau merasa baik. tapi jangan lewatkan jadwal check up mu hanya karna mengurusi kuroko seperti bayi besar."

" shintarou." ujar akashi sedikit berat. isyarat agar dokter muda itu diam dan tak bermulut besar." tetsuya tidak merengek padaku."

midorima menghela nafas berat, ketegangan menjalarinya sedikit " aku bukan merengek akashi. aku mengkhawatirkanmu. lagipula kuroko juga akan secerewet aku kalau dia tau bahwa kau-"

" akan kutelpon kau nanti. sepertinya kuroko akan bangun sebentar lagi."

midorima memijit keningnya jengkel. kalau sudah soal dirinya sendiri, akashi memang keras kepala." baiklah, datanglah ke klinikku sore nanti. jangan terlambat."

" akan kuusahakan."

telpon ditutup dengan jengkel.

.

.

.

menjelang sore, akashi lenyap. kuroko tidak bertanya pria itu kemana, hanya saja keberadaan akashi ternyata selama ini cukup kuat hingga ketika dia lenyap, rumah besar itu terasa seperti dimensi lain yang gelap.

dia menghabiskan sore itu dengan membuat makan malam, berharap bahwa sup tofu hangat masih menjadi daftar teratas untuk memuaskan selera kuliner akashi. maka dia mencari-cari garam pada rak-rak dapur yang tinggi raknya memang tidak dirancang untuknya, maka kuroko menggapai-gapai dengan putus asa. beberapa botol memang terlihat seperti garam, sisanya lebih banyak berupa tablet, ada banyak dan beragam warna. satu yang di gapai kuroko bertuliskan _alkylating agent_ *

dia tidak pernah melihat jenis obat itu sebelumnya, tapi berdasarkan botol-botol serupa yang telah kosong dan jumlahnya ada begitu banyak, kuroko mulai bertanya-tanya mengenai akashi, apa dia sakit?

telpon berdering memperingatkan atensi kuroko untuk teralih. ragu apakah kuroko yang notabenya hanya menumpang-selama nyaris seminggu ini- punya hak untuk mengangkat telphone tuan rumah. deringannya makin panjang dan tak berhenti. mau tak mau, setelah pertimbangan singkat, kuroko meletakan gangang antik itu ditelinganya

" halo akashi? kau sudah berangkat atau belum? aku harus segera meninggalkan klinikku kalau kau tidak cepat." suara midorima. kuroko sudah lama tidak mendengarnya.

" ah-akashi-kun sudah keluar rumah setengah jam yang lalu, midorima-kun"

" oh, kuroko." midorima sama sekali tak terkejut, bagaimana bisa?

" bagaimana kabarmu?"

" baik." ujar kuroko datar.

" baguslah, akan kututp telphonenya, dan akan kuhubungi saja ponselnya."

" ah-midorima-kun, " kuroko menghentikan sebentar

" kau tau _alkylating agent_ ?"

.

.

.

 **bersambung-**

akan dilanjutkan kalau cerita ini menarik.

kalo ga ya- gitu.


End file.
